


If Only

by Queen_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best, F/M, YEEEEEEEEEEE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Skywalker/pseuds/Queen_Skywalker
Summary: The love story of two kids on opposite sides of the war come together and create something special. Even though it seems that the whole universe prevents them to be together. Nothing can stop true love! (Cheesy I know but shut up)
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/ Original Female Character (s) (One sided), Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself because I want more Luxsoka fanfics!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+because+I+want+more+Luxsoka+fanfics%21%21%21).



> I am a dingus.

(Lux's POV)

"Mother! A Jedi coming here? Aren't the Jedi to blame for this war?" I yell. Mum must be crazy! A Jedi coming to our home!

"Lux, the Jedi is a good friend of Padme you must understand."

"But Mother-"

"Lux! I do not want to hear another word, understood? Now I am going to pick them up and I want you to be on your best behavior when I get back, do I make myself clear?"

Dang! She never yells like that at me. She must be mad. I nod my head. She starts moving toward the lift. Her handmaidens follow her down. This must be very serious if Astra and Chandra are going with her. It is probably to protect Mother from the Jedi. But they would be no match for him... he would kill us all... Why is Mother bringing a strong Jedi here? She is smarter than this! Only if Father were here he could talk her out of it... I watch Mother leave. I lean on the top of the staircase.

________________________________________________________________________________

20 minutes later...

The transport is back. That means The Jedi is here... ok, don't freak out Lux!!! The door opens revealing a group of... women? Where is the Jedi?

"Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please." I walk down the stairs trying not to look annoyed. "Padme, it's so good to see you." Mother pulls the hooded figure. Wait that is Senator Amidala so the girl behind her must be... no, no she can't be the Jedi... right? 

"Yes." Senator Amidala said. She can't hear my thoughts... can she? Oh, she is responding to my mother yeah... I am an idiot! "How things have changed since the last time we met," she added.

"Let's go inside. There's much to discuss."

I finally finish those stairs and bow to the Senator. "Please, allow me." I grab her bag and walk toward the Togruta female. Wow! She is hot!!!! She can't be a Jedi she looks too young and innocent... and hot. She is as hot as fire! She might also not be the Jedi... so I can flirt with her right? No, Lux, you haven't even talked to her!!! Act cool!!! Act cool!!!! "May, I?" I reached for her bag but it was quickly moved and she just glared at me. "I can handle it." Is all she said as she walked away from me. Well, that was smooth, Lux! She probably thinks I am a weirdo or something... Well, she is way out of my league.

________________________________________________________________________________

(An hour later)

Man, they have been talking for a while I wonder- I hear someone behind me. I look to my side seeing the girl! She is avoiding eye contact probably hasn't noticed me? All of a sudden I see she has lightsabers! She is the Jedi! Well, I do have to ask her. She could just randomly have lightsabers, and a Jedi braid, ooh also Jedi clothes... she probably is the Jedi.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?"

"Yes." She turned to face me, "Why do you ask?" She asked annoyedly like I was bugging her by asking the question.

"Before the war, I was always told Jedi were good," I say full of sorrow.

"And now?" She asked with concern in her eyes... her big round blue eyes... Stop it Bonteri! What are we talking about again? Oh, right the war! I jump down from where I was sitting and start to walk with her.

"I don't know anymore... There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing... and know my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"I am the first Jedi you've met, aren't I?" She said in a snippy tone, trying to change the mood.

"Well, um... yes.." I stuttered looking away from her.

"Look at me. I am not so bad am I?"

Well, no she is pretty hot! I don't think she means looks... wait does she? I check her out from bottom to top... WOW!!! I never did get a good look at her but I wish I did! Dang! Ok, act cool!

"No, not at all." I gave a smirk, she immediately rolled her eyes.

"Well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or separatist." She starts to walk away. I walk faster to catch up.

"Wait," I say, trying to catch up with her. "How many separatists have you met?" I asked she looked confused.

"What?"

"I mean, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count." She sighs and then looks to the side.

"Other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess... You and your mother are the first."

"Look at me. Am I so bad?" She looks to the side.

"Touche, Bonteri," She smirked.

We sit on one of the seats in the gazebo.

"Let's start over, I am Lux."

"Ok, I am Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." I put my hand out to shake and she was hesitant but shook it.

"You have a beautiful name, Ahsoka." She looked at me and I could have sworn her montrals darkened.

"Oh, ah... thanks... I-I... guess..." She said looking away.

________________________________________________________________________________

We talked for hours and it was getting close to dusk when Ahsoka looked like she remembered something.

"I am so sorry, Lux." She broke the long pause, looking in my eye almost looking if she had tears.

"About what?" What the heck is she talking about?

"About your father..."

"How do you know?" My voice cracking in mid-sentence holding back tears and any thought of my father for that matter.

"Your mother told me..." She looked to the side, "I can only imagine that you miss him dearly."

"Well, yeah. Imagen your father or mother dying, you-" I looked at her, she looked on the brink of balling out crying. "Your parents are dead aren't they?" I asked, Was that too harsh? Or blunt...force! You are a jerk Bonteri!

"I don't know..." She said softly facing away from me crossing her arms.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was raised in the temple... Master Plo found me when I was... three I think. And I never saw my parents again... I don't even know if I had a family back then... And I will never."

That got deep... wow... and sad...

"Do you ever wish you were never found?" She looked at me. She was thinking hard I could tell by her face.

"No, no I do not." She gave me a sad smirk, "If I was never found I would have had the friends that I do... and I would have not saved as many lives that I have!"

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

She was quiet and looked down. She was in pain from the question... terrible pain...

"Yes..." She said so softly it could have been a whisper. "I have... more than once..."

"Ahsoka I am so sorry! I should not have asked that..." I grabbed her arm, "I am so sorry if I hurt you..."

"I have been hurt much worse than my memories..." She stood up.

"I am so sorry, I just had to know... you don't deserve better than this." I stood up next to her, she turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled it closer to me. Our faces were inches away from touching. "Ahsoka I-" My comm started to ring, Crap no! The song turned on:

"I found a love for me, Darling, just dive right in And follow my lead-" I turned it off as fast as I could I looked up at Ahsoka she looked like she wanted to laugh so bad but didn't want me to die of embarrassment.

"You can laugh," I said, and then she let out a soft laugh, and the next thing she did shock me!

"Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet I never knew you were the someone waiting for me!"

Wow, she has the voice of an angel! She gave me a big smile and gestured that I sing.

"Come on Lux! You know the next line." She said and then she a music player and the instrumental started to play, I waited for my cue.

"'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time!" I sang her face light up. Does she like my singing voice?

"Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, And in your eyes, you're holding mine."

Then we started to dance together, It felt like the whole war, politics, death, and everything else was gone and it was just me and Ahsoka... Just me and Ahsoka.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms." Ahsoka sang and then looked at me... differently. Before she ether looked super pissed, or confused, or sad. Never like this... almost... like she is... happy

"Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song, When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight" Ahsoka moved her hands around my head and moving slowly to the song, I put my hands around her waist still swaying to the song. "Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know, She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home." I continued to sing, and I heard a quiet soft giggle from Ahsoka.

"I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets." Ahsoka sang moving closer to me.

"To carry love, to carry children of our own!" I sang looking Ahsoka in the eyes, those light blue, big gorgeous eyes.

"We are still kids, but we're so in love, Fightin' against all odds I know we'll be alright this time." We sang together inching closer and closer.

"Darling, just hold my hand, Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes" I serenaded looking deep into her eyes.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song..."

"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight..."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song." I sang closing my eyes. "I have faith in what I see, Now I know I have met an angel in person, And she looks perfect No, I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight..." I sang in almost a whisper, Finally, our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss. I won't go into detail but that kiss could have lasted forever and I would still be wanting more. And after like a minute Ahsoka pulled away.

"Lux... I... I am sorry... but we can't..."

What?!

"Why?" I asked full of sorrow.

"Lux! I am a Jedi of the Republic and you are a Sepritist. We are on opposed sides of the war, Lux!"

All of a sudden we heard someone walking toward us.

"Get behind me." She said putting her hands on her sabers, "Show yourself."

"Ahsoka it is just me." A female voice is heard, Padme comes around the corner, "friend not foe."

"Hello, Senator," I say with a bow.

"Hello, your mother and I are going out to eat tonight, Namid is cooking dinner your dinner now. So Ahsoka let's get you ready for dinner."

"What do you mean 'get ready' because I am ready."

"I mean wear something a bit nicer."

"Padme, I only have two outfits! One of them is this and the other is a tube top!"

Please let her change Padme! Please!!! Make her change!!!!

"Well, I have clothes that will fit you! Come on." Padme takes Ahsoka's hand and takes her into the house. Well, I guess I have to get ready too... Dang if only the Sentor did not bring an extra outfit! Ok, let's get ready Bonteri!


	2. Confection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the whole first chapter just from Ahsoka's point of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a banana

Ahsoka's POV

I hope Padme knows what she is doing... Man, I have a bad feeling about this! Ok, trust Padme, she is an adult. She knows what she is doing. Right? I glanced at Padme and she gave me a soothing nod and faced forward; the shuttle came to a stop. This is it! Remember to stay focused and trust none of these seppies!

"Everyone gets on the platform to exit the ship. Thank you for flying with us."

Everyone stands on the platform as it goes down, battle droids go-to people asking for their identification. A clanker spots us, but as it starts walking towards us, a young woman blocks him.

"Excuse me, is this platform B?" The woman askes.

"Uh, platform B is the next one, ma'am."

As the clanker was explaining it, a blond woman came to us.

"This way," She puts her hand on my back.

She leads us to a crowd of people. The people quickly disappeared into clusters, but in the middle, a woman I would say in her mid-to-late-forties whose eyes got bigger when she saw Padme.

"Hello, old friend." She said; happily, she walked closer to us. I gave Padme a confused look. This is one of Dooku's pawns? She looks so elegant and classy, like an old Padme.

"Ahsoka, this is Mina Bonteri. She was my mentor when I was growing up on Naboo." I can't believe it; she is a Separatist. She can't be!

"You're a separatist?" The woman smiled.

"Well, of course, my dear. What were you expecting?" She started walking in mid-sentence. "Now, come. I have a transport waiting." She added as we followed her to the transport.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing special to report about the trip, everyone was quiet. Then we landed. Mina told us to get to the door, so we followed her, and the door went down. I look around; then I see something... A boy? Oh, my he looks- Ahsoka, you are a Jedi padawan! Not a giggly, uh, girly, school girl!

"Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please." The boy comes walking down. So his name is Lux? Ahsoka! Stop! "Padme, it's so good to see you." She brings Padme in a side hug. Well, Padme is happy. That is a good thing, right?

"Yes." Wait since when could Padme read my thoughts? Oh, she was answering the separatist. Put your head in the game Ahsoka gosh! "How things have changed since the last time we met."

"Let's go inside." She let go of Padme, "There's much to discuss." She added as the boy well, Lux was right in front of them.

"Please, allow me." He gave a little bow to Padme as she gave him her bag.

Ok, I don't care if he is the bad guy but... his voice was so attractive. Ok, act cool. He comes walking towards me. He gave me a smile, what is that guy thinking? He should know, I can kill him.

"May I?" He asked me to reach for my bag, I moved it and glared at him.

"I can handle it." I walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Almost an hour later)

Padmé is looking out the window at Lux.

"He has grown so much Mina."

"Time won't stop even if we are at war." Mina hands Padme a drink. "I am afraid these events are shaping his young life." Well, it is your fault.

"All due respect as a separatist didn't you start this war?" Padmé shot a look at me.

"Ahsoka-"

"It's alright. That is a polarized point of you, my dear. Does it surprise you to know that some of the people you call separatist feel the same way about the republic and the Jedi?" This woman must be crazy! The Jedi did not start this! "Lux's father was like that..."

"Maybe I could speak with him." I wanna know what that man thinks.

"Only if you could..." Oh crap! "A year ago next week, he was setting up a base on Argonar when Clones attacked. My husband fought bravely in self-defense, but was killed." I gasped what do I say now?

"Excuse me. I think I'll get some air..." I quickly walk out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go to the back and then I see Lux. I pretend I don't see him and walk past him.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" He asks, I stop walking and turn around. Well duh, my lightsabers are on my hips. I have a crude Jedi braid and Jedi clothes!

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Before the war, I was always told Jedi were good," He says full of sorrow.

"And now?" I asked, concerned about what he will say next.

"I don't know anymore... There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing... and know my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"I am the first Jedi you've met, aren't I?" I say in a snippy tone trying to change the mood. Skyguy doesn't call me Snips for nothing!

"Well, um... yes.." He stutterers looking away from me.

"Look at me. I am not so bad am I?" I cross my arms and look at him with a smile. He knows I am not evil... right?

"No, not bad at all." He says smirking. Did he just flirt with me? Well, gotta add him to the list there is Korkie Kryze, Randal Sherrol, Crale Lo, oh and Bek Fray, and now Lux Bonteri! I roll my eyes.

"Well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist." I walk away, he walks faster trying to catch up.

"Wait. How many separatists have you met?"

"What?"

"I mean, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have you actually met? And droids don't count." I sigh and then look to the side.

"Other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess... You and your mother are the first."

"Look at me. Am I so bad?" I look to the side. Dang, I don't know what to say now.

"Touche, Bonteri," I smirk.

He leads me to sit in a gazebo. This is really beautiful, the planet is so peaceful.

"Let's start over, I am Lux."

"Ok, I am Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." He put his hand out to shake and I was hesitant but shook his hand... His touch is so comforting.

"You have a beautiful name, Ahsoka." I looked at him and me... I did not know what to say. Sure boys say stuff like that all the time but this is different. I hope my lekku is darkening! That would be embarrassing, super embarrassing...

"Oh, ah... thanks... I-I... guess..." I said looking away, He can't look at me like this.

"Hey, are you ok?" He touches my shoulder and gives me a concerned look.

"Yeah, so do we have anything planned for this week?"

"Oh, yes, mother wants us to go to a festival in town."

"Sounds fun!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We talked for hours and it was getting close to dusk, then I remembered about Lux's father... and how he must be in pain. Should say something right he must need to talk about it with someone...

"I am so sorry, Lux." I broke the long pause, I looked into his eyes, his grayish, greenish, and blueish eyes... I could get lost in them. Well, I have multiple times in the conversation, trying to figure out what color they are.

"About what?"

"About your father..."

"How do you know?" His voice cracking in mid-sentence holding back tears. Trying to hold the sadness and pain.

"Your mother told me..." I looked to the side, "I can only imagine that you miss him dearly."

"Well, yeah. Imagine your father or mother dying, you-" He looked at me, I was on the brink of balling out crying. "Your parents are dead aren't they?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"I don't know..." I said coldly facing away from him crossing my arms.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was raised in the temple... Master Plo found me when I was... three I think. And I never saw my parents again... I don't even know if I had a family back then... And I will never." I don't know if I am happy about that or not. It is very complicated. I thought to myself

"Do you ever wish you were never found?" I looked at him. Yes! No... Maybe?

"No, no I do not." I gave him a sad smirk, "If I was never found I would have had the friends that I do... and I would have not saved as many lives that I have!"

"Ahsoka?" He looked at me like he was going to ask something heavy.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

I...I have... I have ended someone's life... I guess I never think about it... oh no, the memories are coming back... I shake my head trying to forget.

"Yes..." I said so softly it could have been a whisper. "I have... more than once..."

"Ahsoka I am so sorry! I should not have asked that..." He grabbed my arm, "I am so sorry if I hurt you..."

"I have been hurt much worse than my memories..." I stood up.

"I am so sorry, I just had to know... you don't deserve better than this." He stood up next to me, I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were inches away from touching. "Ahsoka I-" His comm started to ring, Then I heard this ringer play: "I found a love for me, Darling, just dive right in And follow my lead-" He turned it off as fast as possible could. He looked at me, his face as red as a Tatooine sunset. I wanted to laugh so badly but didn't want him to die of embarrassment, so I just stood there.

"You can laugh," He said, and then I gave a small laugh. Well I do love that song and he looks so red, maybe I could lighten the mood.

"Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me!"

Did he give me a face of... awe? Odd, Skyguy hates my singing voice. I smile at him, gesturing that he should sing.

"Come on, Lux, you know the next line!" I pull out a little gift that Barris got me for my birthday, a music player I put the song on, and wait for his cue.

"'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time!" He sang causing my face to light up. And I thought his regular voice was attractive!

"Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own, And in your eyes, you're holding mine." I sing looking into his eyes again.

Then he gently took my hand and twirled me around. I giggled and we started to dance. (like the first part of Connie and Steven when they fused for the first time)

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms." I sang and smiled looking at him. I never thought I would be in the same room as a Separatist and not fighting them and know I am falling in love with one.

"Barefoot on the grass, we're listening' to our favorite song, When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight" I moved my arms around his head and moving slowly to the song, he put my hands around my waist still swaying to the song. "Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know, She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home." He continued to sing, I let out a giggle... For a second he actually looked like he wanted for us to share a home.

"I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets." I sang moving to him.

"To carry love, to carry children of our own!" He looked in my eyes and I did the same, I started playing with his hair.

"We are still kids, but we're so in love, Fightin' against all odds I know we'll be alright this time." We sang together inching closer and closer.

"Darling, just hold my hand, Be my girl, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes" He serenaded looking deep in my eyes.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song..." I sang and realized we were so close.

"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight..."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head. He won't.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song." I sang. "I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, And she looks perfect. No, I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight..." He sang in a whisper, a hot, seductive whisper. Finally, our lips met and we shared a passionate kiss. He picked me up in a bridal style, still kissing me. I tried to stop but his lips were a magnet to mine. I hold his face and trace it with my finger.

"Oh, Lux," I said between kisses. I continued to mess his hair up. Wait I am a Jedi! I can't do this. "Lux." He looked at me with his handsome mysterious eyes... Focus Ahsoka! "Could you put me down?" He immediately put me down. He blushed and my lekku darkened. "Lux... I... I am sorry... but we can't..." I looked at the floor messing with my fingers.

"Why?" He asked full of sorrow.

"Lux! I am a Jedi of the Republic and you are a Separatist. We are on opposite sides of the war, Lux!" I yelled almost in tears.

All of a sudden we heard someone walking toward us. I wide my tears and go into Jedi mode.

"Get behind me." I said, putting her hands on my sabers, "Show yourself."

"Ahsoka it is just me." A female voice is heard, Padme comes around the corner, "friend not foe."

"Hello, Senator," Lux says with a bow.

"Hello, your mother and I are going out to eat tonight, Namid is cooking dinner for you now. So Ahsoka lets get you ready for dinner."

"What do you mean, 'get ready' because I am ready."

"I mean wear something a bit nicer."

"Padme, I only have two outfits! One of them is this, and the other is a tube top!"

I bet Lux would not mind that at all!

"Well, I have clothes that will fit you! Come on." Padme grabs my hand and drags me inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get into the room and Padme looks thru a big suitcase.

"Padme, we will only be here for a week, not a lifetime!" I tease her, she chuckles.

"Good thing I know you are kidding." She has a smirk on her face, then she pulls a dress from the stack of clothes. "I found it!" It was a long black dress with a somewhat flowy skirt, with a strapless heart-shaped neckline. 

(Like this)

"Uh, Padme?"  
"Uh, Padme?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that too dressy? I mean it's only dinner! Not a ball."

"Come on. You're telling me you don't wanna impress a certain Separatist that you know."

"How do you know?" I ask in a whisper.

"You two need to not kiss in a garden anyone can walk in." Padme laughed to herself remembering she had to learn that the hard way too, well her and a certain Jedi. My Lekku darkened so much I was shocked it did not turn black. Uh, what do I say know?

"Don't tell Anakin, he would kill me." I looked to the side.

"I won't. Trust me." She put her hand on my shoulder I look up at her.

"Thank you." I give a sad smile she removes her hand. She looked at the time on the clock.

"Look at the time, I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yes, be good ok?' She tells me walking out of the room.

"I will. And Padme." She turns around.

"May the force be with you." She smiles.

"And with you, Ahsoka." Then she leaves again.

Well, guess I have a dress to wear... ugh!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey yall thanks for reading this chapter! I wanna thank you for the support you are giving to this fanfic! When I see you replying, following, and favoriting I know I am doing something right! I forgot last time to put this but I did not make the song they sing that is by Ed Sheeran and it is called 'Perfect' so go listen to it is so good! And I also don't own Star Wars! Disney does and I wish Lucas still owned it but no one cares what I think. Anyway, I love you! And may the force be with you, always!


	3. Dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is dancing a the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicken taste good

(Lux's Pov)

"Be good now Lux. And I know your fears about the Jedi but try to have fun." My mother said as Padme entered the room.

"But not too much fun," Padme added with a smirk. Crap she knows!

"There you are, Padme. Shall we go?" She asked, opening the door.

"Yes we shall," Padme said, walking out and my mother following her.

I walk in the dining room as the staff prepares for the meal. Everything is being placed. One of the staff members (A girl around my age. With lighter skin, red hair, and green eyes. Phoebe is her name) comes up to me.

"Lord Bonteri." She said with a bow. I roll my eyes and tilt my head.

"Bea, I told you a thousand times already when my mother is not around; you can call me Lux."

"Sorry, Lux. I just am so used to your mother being around that I keep on forgetting that little agreement." She smiled and laughed to herself.

"Why are they preparing for a banquet? It's just me and the Jedi." Her face went white like a ghost.

"A Jedi? Lux, no offense, but your mother has lost it."

"Bea, let's go outside."  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

I lead her to the porch.

"Lux, why is a Jedi here? He could kill us all in seconds! And he is probably evil!" She said yelling at me. I put my hand on her shoulder and rub my thumb to calm her down.

"We will be fine. She is one of the funniest and most interesting people I know!" I remove my hand. Bea raises her eyebrow then smirks.

"She's hot?"  
"Smoking." She laughs and rubs her neck.

"Do you wanna kiss her?" She asked looking at the landscape of my family's garden

"I… I have," I said, not looking at her. Her whole demeanor changed into shock and happiness and she started to shake me.

"You kissed a Jedi!"

"Don't scream for the whole galaxy to hear! But yes we did."

"So, give me the details, you rebel." She said punching my arm.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"It was your first kiss! Was it weird, gross, or addictive?" She asked, looking so curious.

"Addictive and so much more! It made me feel alive," I smirked to myself.

"Wow! What is the lucky girl's name?"

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." Her face went cold again staring at me.

"Ahsoka Tano?!"

"Uhhh yeah. Why?"

"Lux, her Master is Anakin Skywalker! 'The hero with no fear'."

My face was as white as hers. No! Not Anakin Skywalker! He is the evilest one of all the Jedi! He kills people for fun, I hear. And he has an affair with a senator… well, that's what the press says. She can't be that monster's padawan, right?

"Bea tell me that that was a joke."

"Lux, I am being serious. She is the apprentice to the man who started the war."

Someone comes behind us, a cook.

"Lord Bonteri, your meal is ready."

"Thank you, Boz."

"Phoebe, go home it's late," Boz said looking at his daughter.

"But, father-" He gave her a stern look, "yes, sir. Bye, Lux." She hugged me goodbye.

"Night, Bea-Bea." She lets go and walks away into the dark night.  
oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I walk into the bottom of the staircase waiting for Ahsoka. I hear someone come down slowly. It must be her! Then I see her…She is so beautiful! My face turns bright red and I think I am just staring at her at this point. She goes down the last step, I put my arm in a 'v' shape so she could put her arm through it. She put her arm through the gap and I led her to the dining room. I pull out her chair and she looks up at me.

"Lux, I know this is how you were raised, but I can pull out my chair." She said getting into the seat and putting it back in with the force. My face turned red.

"I am sorry. I am just used to doing that."

"It's fine, and I know you didn't do it to make me uncomfortable." She looked at me and saw I was going to my chair so she used the force to pull it out for me. "Now, we are even." She laughed and I started to as I got into my seat. We ate there and there was not really a conversation happening, just some small talk. I flirted a bit then I remembered the conversation with Bea.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Lux?"

"Who is your Master?"

"What?"

"You know your teacher, the one that trains you until you are a Knight."

"Oh, you have probably heard of him, his name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. He has a nickname from the press, 'The hero with no fear.' Why do you ask?" She looked at me, curiously. My face turned white like whiter than ever! "Lux, are you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah, I am fine. I have a question and don't get mad by it." She laughed.

"Ok, shoot." She said, still with a smile on her face.

"Didn't your Master start the war?" I asked, getting for yelling, her smile quickly changed into a frown, and then she looked to the other side.

"No. But he was in the Battle of Geonosis." She took a small pause then looked a bit sad, "That's where Dooku cut off his arm." She said quietly, still looking to the side.

"What?" Dooku cut off his arm mum never told me that. "Is that why he wears a glove, only one hand?"

"Yeah, he hates it. He feels like he is going to become more machine than man one day. It is sad when you think about it."

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah, Lux?"

"How are you so chill?"

"What?" She looked at me like I was weird. "Lux, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I just asked if your master started a war. I just was not thinking what I was saying but you reacted so calmly." She smiled, "You really are perfect." I said under my breath but I think she heard it.

"What did you say?" She looked at me, her Lekku darkening. Think Bonteri! Think!

"Do you want to go by the pond?"

"You have a pond?" She looked at me shocked, I nodded. "Gosh, you must be rich!"

"Well, my mother has a lot of credits, so yeah I guess I am. Well, what do you say? A stroll by the pond under the night sky?"

"Sure… Bonteri."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We walked in the moonlight and kept on talking.

"Wait, if you're not allowed to be with someone how can there be more Jedi? You say it is in your blood, right?" I ask, feeling weird about the information she gave me.  
"Yeah."

"Did the Jedi not get 'the talk', or what?" She stared at me blankly and tilted her head.

"What talk?" She scrunched her markings above her eyes like eyebrows. My face turned bright red as I rubbed my neck. What the heck do I say now uh… uh… THINK BONTERI!

"Well, uh, you know, the killspikes and the geonosians (the birds and the bees). When a man-"

Then she starts to roll out laughing. She is almost crying, because of how hard she is laughing. She wipes the tears and then looks at me with a big smile trying to stop the laughing.

"Lux, I am kidding of course we know about that!" She laughs and punches my arm.

"Oh…" I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face.

"You are such a dork."

"How does that make me a dork?"

"Don't question me. Just accepted the fact you're a dork."

"I can live with that." She stops walking and looks at me then smiles, moving closer to her then I stop walking when I was right in front of her. The universe slowed down once again. Then she shivers all of a sudden, She must be cold.

"Here take this." I take off my jacket and put it over her shoulders, she looks down when I put it on her, then looks up when both of my hands are on her shoulders, we like an inch from touching lips and she starts trembling."Ahsoka-" I put my hand on her face. "You're trembling."

"I am not trembling, I'm just cold."

"I am too…" We both closed our eyes about to kiss once again but then I heard a buzzing noise then a song turned on: "Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on-" She turned it off as fast as she could as her lekku darkened. Well, she helped me earlier, guess I gotta return the gesture. I got the music player out and got the instrumental version of the song, Ahsoka was stunned and then smiled. "Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me, Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me. I said your holding back, She said-"

"Shut up and dance with me!"

"This woman is my destiny, She said-"

"Oh oh oh, Shut up and dance with me!" Ahsoka took my arm and started to dance with me (Swing dancing) How is she so good at this?

"We were victims of the night, The chemical, physical, kryptonite!"

"Helpless to the bass and faded light, Oh we were born to get together, Born to get together!" Ahsoka sang as I swung her.

"She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said!"

"Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me. I said your holding back, She said-"

"Shut up and dance with me!"

"This woman is my destiny, She said!"

"Oh oh oh, Shut up and dance with me!" She smiled as we danced. She is very flexible! I hope I don't mess up this dance up!

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks My discotheque Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. "

"I knew we were born to be together, Born to be together!"

"She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said!"

"Oh don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me."

"This woman is my destiny, She said oh oh oh"

"Shut up and dance with me."

"Oh come on girl!" She swung around me so fast and gracefully. "Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. Oh, don't you dare look back Just keep your eyes on me.

I said you're holding back, She said shut up and dance with me! This woman is my destiny. She said-"

"Oh oh oh, Shut up and dance! Oh, don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me."

"I said you're holding back, she said!"

"This woman is my destiny, She said oh oh oh!"

Ki"Shut up and dance with me!"

"Oh oh oh shut up dance with me! Oh oh oh shut up dance with me!" We sang together and when for the last move, for me to hold all of her body weight in one arm. After all the moves we did this will be easy, I mean I did hold her. She lends to let go but I accidentally dropped her before she could let go… Kriff! Kriff! She is going to hate me!

"Are you ok?" I asked quickly and pulled out my hand to help her get up.

"I am fine." She laughed then took my hand. "You are quite the dancer, Eros." She laughed.

"Don't call me by my middle name, Cassiopeia." She rolled her eyes at her middle name.

"I told you not to call me that, Eros!"

"Well, I won't if you stop calling me that, Cassiopeia."

"Ok Eros, guess I have to get used to you calling me that."

"Please say you're joking."

"Yes, you're safe for now." She said, smirking.

"And what do you mean by that?" I ask coyly.

"Well- I meant that you're safe from me calling you Eros and me beating you up and-"

"Shut up and dance with me." I looked at her and she smiled and put on a slow song that changed the mood to romantic quickly. We started to slow dance, I put my right hand on her hip when doing so she put her left hand on my shoulder, as our other hands joined together.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark,

Try as I may I could never explain."

I twirled her around then did a long motion? What the heck is that called? I should look it up before anyone reads this… Note to self: Look up what the arms out motion is! Then I roll her back in my arms. She looked up and I think she realized how close we were and started to do the slow dance thing we were doing before.

"What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall"

Ahsoka must have been too caught up in the dance because we went for a spin she must have tripped over her own feet because she fell. I quickly caught her but in a way you only really see in holo films. I caught her in mid-air with one hand on the back of her head and the other lower back. Time stood still, Ahsoka was in shock and I was too, then she laughed.

"Hello there." She said in a fake accent probably stealing a popularly and very memey quote from a friend.

"Hi…" I said, I looked at her the song continued to play in the background:

"You say it best when you say nothing at all

All-day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define"

Ahsoka put her hand on my face and moved closer than she already was. She was so close I could feel her heart-beat, her fast heart-beat. Ahsoka closed her eyes. I did the same. She was so close I could feel her breath.

"What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall"

Then I felt Ahsoka open her eyes right before we locked lips. I opened my eyes and pulled her up where she could stand. But I mean after us almost kissing I had to pull her closer to me to position myself and her so that she could stand up… It was awkward to say the very least. Ahsoka turned off the song and looked at me like she was nervous.

"Good night, Lux." That is all she said as she turned around and disappeared into the night.

"Night, Ahsoka," I whispered knowing well she could not hear me.


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool beans my dude

Ahsoka's POV

I was in the guestroom pacing in a line. Oh, this is bad! We were going to kiss... again! In one day! He must be doing something! He has to be, right. Of course Ahsoka! No one could make you feel like that. Like... like I'm the only thing in the universe that matters, and I am royalty. It's weird when I am with him I feel... free and more myself like there is nothing holding me from being me! Like I am not a Jedi and just a teenager and- SHUT UP, AHSOKA! He is using you... somehow. Right? Yes, duh, of course! He is just using the right moves to get close to me and when he gets what he wants he will give the information to Dooku! Yeah! I yawn. I should get to bed. I changed into comfy clothes that Padme got me for my birthday and went to sleep.

o-O-O

(The dream)

I was on a planet, a planet I have not been on in like a year. "Christophsis," I whispered, looking at the sky seeing a ship come to land and two men that look like Obi-Wan and Anakin walk towards it. I get closer trying to hear what they are saying.

"You really think it is a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?" Asked the man that I am 100% sure is Anakin now.

"I spoke with Master Yoda about it. You in a for one. You'd make a good teacher." Obi-Wan said, Anakin immediately laughed.

"No thanks." Then he did a hand thing?

"Anakin teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down," Anakin said as the door began to open. Then a younger more incense version of myself appears.

"A youngling?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Ahsoka. Master-"

I then went black, clips of my life playing in my head, clips of the past and future...

"Sir I thought you said you have never had a padawan," Rex said looking at Anakin suspiciously.

"There's been a mix-up. The youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy." I smirked, then the memory faded turning into another one.

"You're reckless, little one you would have never made it as Obi-Wan's padawan... But you might make it as mine." He looks at me, I smile and he does the same. Wait have you met Obi-Wan's padawan though? I think I would have been fine. Then the nice memory of me and Anakin faded into a not so nice one.

"You are to be executed immediately."

"WHAT?!" I and Anakin yelled in unison. Then we turned on our lightsabers in unison as well.

"Does this always happen to you?"

"Everywhere I go."

Then It went dark again. The wind was pulling me faster and faster I think representing that a lot of time has passed? I don't know to be honest. Then it stopped.

"I need to go back to the Jedi temple to make sure they don't find out about your little exposition."

"Should you really prosed without the council's approval?" Padme asked looking up at Anakin.

"We do it all the time, don't we Snips?"

"Yep!"

"Well ok then." She said then she looked up at Anakin, "I still can't believe they let you teach."

I went forward in time a bit more but not by that much. The every came like a hurricane ton of people talking at once clips showing at the same time:

"There is a wildness to you young one seeds of the dark side planted by your master!"

"Now the student will kill the master!"

"You will never see your future if you remain his student!"

"I'm not guilty!"

"I am ordering you put your lightsaber down and come with me NOW!"

"-This meeting is just a formality!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You are expelled from the Jedi order."

"They're asking you back Ahsoka, I am asking you back."

"I am sorry Master, but I am not coming back..."

"What about me? I believed in you, I stood by you!"

"I know..."

"Hello Master, it's been a while."

"Anakin, good luck!"

"What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?"

"Ahsoka, why did you leave? Where were you when I needed you?!"

"You betrayed me! You failed me!"

"Do you know what I have become?"

"I am no Jedi!"

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?"

"I won't leave you not this time."

"Then you will die!"

o-O-O

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around, You are fine Ahsoka, it was a dream. I should go meditate to clear my mind. I mean I have to stop those dreams... but they feel so real, like a sign to stop something bad... Nah! It was just a dream, just a dream! Anakin is fine, he is not evil and he would never turn to the darkside! Right? Yes, of course! He is your master, he is the most loyal person in the universe; he would never betray me, Padme, Obi-Wan, or the Jedi! Just go outside and start meditating. Well change first, then I'll meditate.

o-O-O

90 minutes later...

I was deep in meditation like deep in it, then I felt a soothing presence, a calming comforting presents. I felt it slip away, I had to keep that presence.

"Don't go," I said with my eyes still closed.

"I don't want to disturb you." A calm handsome voice said.

"Your presence is soothing," I said trying to make the person stay.

"You had a nightmare last night." He said, I opened my eyes and turned around. I must have been too deep in my meditation to realize that the voice belonged to... Lux. I turned around.

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you." He said looking to the side.

"It was about, Anakin... but it was a dream. I am fine." I gave a fake smile. He gave me a concerned look and then put his hand on my face.

"Ahsoka, tell me the truth."

"I- I'm scared, Lux... I know my Master is good but the dream feels so-"

"Real?"

"Yes." Let go of my cheek and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry. Is there any way I could help?" I look up at him with his concern in his handsome multicolored eyes.

"Lux, you don't need to help-" I was saying but I stopped because I felt someone watch me. I was corrected. A human girl around my age comes up to us. Lux removed his hands off of my shoulders and went to hug the girl, she hugged him as he lifted her off the ground.

"Lux put me down!" The girl laughed and Lux laughed as well.

"Ok Bea-Bea." He said, still chuckling, then he looked at me and blushed. "Oh, uh, Bea this is Ahsoka she is the one I told you about," I said blushing. Her face turned white when she heard my name and her bubbly happy attitude changed into scared and cold.

"Y- you are Ahsoka Tano?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. What is her deal?

"Yes, I am Ahsoka C. Tano, at your service," I said with a bow trying to change the cold and serious atmosphere.

"Phoebe Stella Ackdool. Ah, I work here..." She said, I put my hand out for her to shake, she shook it and looked at Lux. "Lord Bonteri, your breakfast is ready."

"Oh, thank you, Bea. Are you by any chance off today?"

"No, but I am tomorrow."

"Ok, will you come to the festival tomorrow?" Lux asked, looking Phoebe in her green eyes. Why is he friends with this hot girl? Like she is so pretty!!! Red hair perfect hair, emerald green eyes, cute little freckles... and she obviously likes him! Wait! Ahsoka, snap out of it! You don't like him! He is using you, right? Yes, right! Duh! Phoebe looks at me and smirks.

"I would love to. Well, you should go to eat breakfast. I will be working." She started walking away and stopped and looked at me, "It was nice to meet you, Padawan Tano." She bowed and left.

"Well, shall we eat?" He said, still looking at me and smiled, then looked at Phoebe.

"Sure!"

o-O-O

We get to the dining room. I sit next to Padme and Lux sits next to his mother. Then I look around the table and I see a problem... There is no meat! Crap! Does she know I am a carnivore? I don't want to be rude, and I can eat fruit and stuff like that but... I throw up if I do... the only thing that would not make me throw up is ration sticks. And I am sick of them! Also, I doubt they have ration sticks, I mean they don't even have kriffing meat!

"Do you have any meat in this meal?" I asked, looking at Mina.

"Oh, no we do not eat meat for breakfast. Why do you ask?" Mina asked all eyes were on me.

"Uh... well I know you probably don't know this but... Tortugas are carnivores. Which means I can eat other foods but I... vomit..." I said looking to the side then looked at Mina. Her face was a mix of shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I should have known. I will have the cooks get you something to eat."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother you don't have to."

"No, you have to eat. Don't worry child, you will be fed."

"Oh... ok."

o-O-O

Well, then there was not much to say about the rest of the breakfast well until Mina said this...

"So, what did you two do yesterday?" Mina asked, eating her food. Lux's face turned red and my lekku darkened, Lux and I looked at each other and turned our heads. I looked at Padme for a second and she looked like she was about to roll out laughing.

"Nothing!" We exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, so you two did not do anything?" Padme asked, and I gave her an aggravated look.

"We just talked." I quickly added.

"Yeah, we just talked about, uh... her master," Lux said as the slowly the red left his face. Padme quickly stopped silently laughing and paid attention to what we were saying.

"Oh, what is your Master's name?" Mina looked at me.

"Anakin Skywalker, ma'am," I said then she looked at Padme.

"Padme, didn't you say something about an Anakin Skywalker?" Mina askes all eyes are on Padme.

"Oh, uh, maybe. We have been friends for a while now... yeah."

"Friends my foot," I whisper to myself.  
"Isn't he the nine-year-old boy that grew up to be s-" Mina was cut off by Padme, me and Lux were trying to hold the laughter so much.

"I think it is time for you two to go to that little festival thing!"

"But-" I tried to calm her down.

"I think it's the time! So go get ready. I have a dress for you on your bed."

"Fine..."

o-O-O

I go upstairs to get ready. "Festival here I come."


	5. Just a friend to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Bea's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(o-o)

A young Lux was in his backyard playing in the dirt, his mother came out to sit in the gazebo then found her son.

"Lux Eros Bonteri!" An angry Mina said, sitting down her tea on the set, and coming towards her son.

"Oh, Mum..." Lux said coming over to his mother.

"What the force are you doing?"

I was just playing with Nuray." He gave an innocent smile.

"And where is Nuray?" Mina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I am right here, Mrs. Bonteri." A young boy with a black eye rises from the dirt to Lux.

"Oh, my! Nuray what happened to your eye?" Mina asked the blood leaving her face trying to get a closer look at it.

"Oh, me and Lux were playing Jedi and sith... Lux won." The little five-year-old said, looking at Mina. Lux quickly punched his arm.

"No, you fell, remember!?" Lux gave Nuray a threatening look.

"Yeah, yeah... I think I heard my mother, so I gotta-" He ran out of the yard. Lux started walking toward the back door when Mina stopped him and looked at him.

"You're in trouble, mister," Mina said looking at her young son.

"Mum, that's how boys play. I am sure he's fine."

"Lux, we are not like other people. You are the son of a senator, you have to start acting like it."

"Mum, you have to listen. That's how boys play!"

"Well, you should start having friends that are girls," Mina said with a smirk on her face.

"No! Girls are icky!" He exclaimed while he scrunched his nose.

"Well, I need you to get ready."

"Why?" Little Lux tilled his baby head.

"We are getting more staff. And they have a daughter, so I need you to play with her."

"So, I need to wash and be nice?"

"Yes. You catch on well." She patted his head. "You are still in trouble." She said as she got her tea and walked back into her house.

"Dang it!" He walked into the house.

(o-o)

An Hour Later... (Bea's POV)

"Momma, Daddy?" I look at my parents, they look down to me.

"Yes, Fifi?" My mum asked.

"Why are we moving here? Onderon is pretty, but I miss Naboo!" I scream tears in the corners of my eyes. My parents stop and kneel to my level.

"Phoebe, your father and I got a job that makes us have to be here. I know you miss your friends but you will make new ones here. I promise." Mom said, smiling at me.

"Ok, momma... I trust you."

"That's my girl!" She said kissing me on my cheek and rose to continue walkin' to wear their new jobs are.

"Well, I hear they have a son," Dad said, with a smile.

"Ok, and?"

"You two could be friends." Mom said looking at me.

"No! Boys are gross!" I yelled, my parents chuckled.

"Well, ok then. But I did say you two would play when we meet them."

"But Mum-"

"Phoebe, you are a big girl. Big girls don't whine, right?"

"No, they don't."

"Ok well, here we are," Dad says I look up... That's no house, it's a palace! "Come on, Phoebe."

"I'm coming!"

Daddy knocks on the door and a maid opens it. She looks kind. Wait, will we be living here? 'Cause you could fit 100,000,000,00 people in here! I look around in awe, then I hear a soft laugh. I looked down then I saw a fancy looking man and woman. They were quietly laughing, Are they laughing at me? Oh, I hope not!

"You must be Ackdools, I am Izar and this is my wife Mina, and my little boy Lux." The tall man said. I looked for the boy but to no avail, I could not spot him. Then I looked at his mother and saw an outline of a small boy. That must be Lux!

"Well, I am Namid, this is my husband Boz and the little girl right here is Phoebe, our daughter."

"Hello, young one." The woman says looking at me I get nervous.

"H-hello, M-milady." I give a little bow.

"There is no need for that, dear. Oi, why don't you play with Lux while the grown-ups are talking." Mina gestured to Lux to go outside and play with me. He stepped out so I could see his face and... I wanna marry this fool! He is so handsome...

"Come with me," Lux said, with his hand out. I took it and led me to his backyard.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked me, looking a little annoyed.

"Well, we could play- no..." I blush, I look to the side. He would think it's lame.

"What? What do you want to play?" He looked a bit shocked with a hint of relief

"Jedi and Sith..." I managed to squeak out still looking to the side, face as red as my hair.

"You like games like that?"

"I know it's nerdy, but I like it..." I said timidly.

"Who says that is nerdy?"

"My-my friends on Naboo."

"Well, may I be the first one to welcome you to your new home, Onderon. We're all nerds here!" Lux said, moving my head to look at him. "Also I have fake lightsabers!" He let go of me.

"Shut up!"

"No!" He looked mad.

"No, that means like cool," I reassured him, he changed back to his bubbly self.

"Oh, you talk weirdly."

"No, you do. You have a weird voice, say, mom." I said with sass.

"Mum."

"No, no, mOm."

"Mum." He says as he starts to laugh I do the same.

"I am Phoebe. But, you probably heard my mOm say that."

"Phoebe... too long! I will call you... Bea!"

"Bea... Bea... I like that."

(o-o)

(5 years later)

"Lux! Give me back my shoe!" I yell at him chasing him around his house.

"Oh, come on Bea!"

"You're telling me to come on? Lux, you have my shoe!"

"Touche, man, you are a philosopher," Lux said now running backward so he could taunt me even more than he was doing before.

"Shut up! Give me my shoe! Come on, Lux." I yelled as Lux came to a stop, I tried to stop running but I ran right into him, he fell on the floor and I did the same, I accidentally was on top of Lux. My arms support all of my weight on right and left on the floor with Lux's head in the middle.

"Well, Hello there."

"Oh, uh." I quickly got off of him, my face turned red! Push out the dirty thought, push it out! I turned away from him.

"Bea? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah! Yes! Of course! I am fine." I say lying threw my teeth and he knows it too. He puts a hand on my shoulder after we stand up.

"Bea, I have known you forever, I know when you are lying to me."

"No, no I am fine, Lux."

"You're telling the truth?" Lux looked at me, still not believing me, I nod and give a fake smile.

"Duh." I give in a hurt tone.

"You are the greatest best friend a guy can have, you know that right?" He said then hugged me.

"I try," I said quickly, and I start to walk away.

"Bea, where are you going?"

"I need to go home... I have to make dinner." I said coldly putting on the shoe Lux took from me.

"Aren't your parents both cooks?"

"Yes. But they are going out tonight right after they are done here."

"They let you be home alone? You are only ten."

"Yes, but I can cook and they need a nice night for themselves," I said heading for the door. Lux quickly hugged me so tight it knocked the wind out of me. I was breathing heavily, trying to not hyperventilate.

"Bye Bea-Bea! And sorry."

"Bye Lux ol' boy, and it's fine."

I walk out of the door. That was close! Phoebe, why do you have to have a huge crush on your best friend/ son of my parent's employer! Well, he is kind, smart, attractive, funny, and- Shut the kriff up Phoebe!

(0-0)

(4 years later)

This song is coming together nicely, just need to add the last note... I know! I type it on the computer and play the instrumental. The guitar comes in.

"Ooh, Ooh. Why you gotta hug me like that, Every time you see me? Why you always making me laugh? Swear you're catching feelings..."

I sang with passion in my voice, it happens even if I think of him now.

"I loved you from the start, So it breaks my heart"

Remembering the first day she met Lux and how much fun they had, knowing as far back as then that she loved him... Well it has gotten worse as the years went on.

"When you say I'm just a friend to you, 'Cause friends don't do the things we do Everybody knows you love me too, Tryna be careful with the words, I use I say it 'cause I'm dying to, I'm so much more than just a friend to you"

She sang remembering the time when she fell asleep on his shoulder and woke up to a dark screen on the holo and a sleeping Lux right next to her.

"When there's other people around, You never wanna kiss me, You tell me it's too late to hang out And you say you miss me"

Jeez, these lyrics are so good! Good job me! Man, I wish he would kiss me! But he also has not kissed anyone before so I bet I will be the first! I pray...

"And I loved you from the start, So it breaks my heart..."

"When you say I'm just a friend to you. 'Cause friends don't do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too. Tryna be careful with the words I use, I say it 'cause I'm dying to I'm so much more than just a friend to you"

I sing softly. Tears are coming in the corners of my eyes while I just picture Lux in my brain.

"You...You...You... You..."

"You say I'm just a friend to you. Friends don't do the things we do Everybody knows you love me too I tried to be careful with the words I use I say it 'cause I'm dying to I'm so much more than just a friend to you"

"A friend to you... A friend to you... A friend to you..."

The song ends then I hear clapping. I open my eyes expecting to see mom or dad but then see "Lux."

"Wow. Who wrote that song? I have never heard it." Lux said leaning on my door frame.

"Uh... I wrote it." I said quietly the thought. "How long were you standing there?"

"First: You kriffing wrote that! Where did you get the idea? Who is this mystery guy?" Lux said then sat on my bed with me.

"Uh.... I got the idea off a show I watched... yeah." I lied. I was sweating hoping he could not tell I was lying.

"Cool. And I was there for like most of the song... you were very passionate when you were singing like the song had meaning to you." Lux said passive aggressively, calling my bluff.

"Well, I really love that show, so yeah. Anyway why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, father is off again on another mission." Lux said then sighed looking sad.

"Where is he going?"

"Aargonar. He should be there in a few days..."

"Well at least the Republic is far from there, and the Jedi..." I say confting Lux.

"The Jedi." Lux says coldly.

"It's funny, when we were young the Jedi were praised and loved. We even pretend we were Jedi... but then they became soldiers not-"

"The keepers of the peace that they say they are." Lux cuts me off.

"Yeah... killing people. How can they keep the peace if they are causing chaos in war?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know," Lux said, full of sorrow.

"You know, one day I was reading and it said a Jedi is having an affair with a Senator," I said bluntly, Lux's face read shocked all over it.

"Witch Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"I could have guessed. That guy is the devil in disguise! And a real hater de sable!" Lux said almost yelling.

"I know! You know he has a padawan."

"Ugh, another link in the universe's worst chain."

"Amen!" I laughed, after a minute the laughter died down into an awkward silence. "So, the festival is this week, wanna go with me?"

"Duh, we always go together!" Lux said punching my arm.

"Yeah, but this year do you maybe wanna go with me as a-" I was saying but then was interrupted.

"Honey, it's dinner time!" I heard my mom call.

"Oh, you better go, then. We will talk later, wanna come after uh... say in, two standard hours?" I ask.

"No, that's too late to hang out. But, I will miss you." He said hugging me bye. "Plus I will just see you in the morning right?"

"No, I have a job interview. But we can hang right after."

"Where is your interview taking place?"

"Your house," I said, Lux, chuckled.

"Well, then I will see you later, my lady." He says with a bow. Proper as always.

"M'lord." I curtsy, we both laugh. Then he leaves into the unknown...

(o-o)

(11 months later)

"I miss this." Lux and I were laying on top of his bed just talking when he got quiet and just looked at me.

e finally said with a smile on his face.

"You miss what?" I sat up so I could look at him on the other side of his bed.

"This. Just us hanging out. I miss it." He said softly.

"I miss it too..." I smile.

"I'm sorry if I have been distant from you for these last few months... I just miss him. I didn't realize that I was pushing everyone away... And I didn't realize by doing that I was missing everyone else."

"Wow, you have a way with words," I say not thinking about what I said until after I said it... Kriff! I said that out loud! I am dead! I have been killed! LUX KNOWS!!!!

"What did you say?"

"NOTHING!" I quickly say.

"Ok, ok be secretive."

"No, I promise it's nothing," I say quietly, then all of a sudden Lux starts laughing to himself. "What?" I ask.

"You really sound like you're from Onderon." He said, still containing laughter.

"No, I do not," I said, listening to my voice as I am talking.

"Yes! Ok, say how you say, mum."

"Ok, mum," I said with full contents that I said mOm and not mUm.

"Ok, you are not from Naboo anymore. You are now, Onderonain."

"Shut up." I push him off of his bed.

"Hey!" He said as he took a pillow and threw it at me.

We proceed for like five minutes hitting each other with pillows until-

"Phoebe, I thought I told you to work cooking with your parents." I turned around seeing one Mina Bonteri looking at Lux and me. I got up and bowed down.

"I am sorry m'lady, I will get to it," I said as I walked to the door frame turners bowed again. "Lord Bonteri, Sentor." I stand straight up and head towards the kitchen.

(o-o)

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! I am sorry that this was about Bea and Lux. I thought I should make their relationship be as well written as Lux and Ahsoka. And they both are not that great, but hey I am trying my hardest! Song by Meghan Trainor and FYI when Lux said that Anakin was a "hater de sable" that is french for "sand hater". Anyway, love you! And may the force be with you!


	6. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival

O-O

(Ahsoka's POV)

"You have never been to a festival before?" Lux asked, looking at me strangely.

"Well no. I am a Jedi, we do nothing for ourselves." I say giving him a smug look.

"Well, then this is a good place to start. This is like the biggest festival ever!" He said with wonder in his eyes.

"I thought you said you were fifteen not five!" I teased. He punched my arm.

"Shut up! And I am fifteen and a half! So, take that Cassie!"

"Oh, good one E," I said, finishing the sentence with my signature smirk. He rolled his eyes then scoffed.

"Come on Cassie, we are almost there," Lux said as he grabbed my hands and walked backward over a hill. "This is the festival!" He added as one of his hands let go of mine and went to present the festival.

"It's-it's beautiful..." I say in awe looking at all of the rides and hear all of the laughter.

"Shall we?" Lux said smoothly.

"Yes, we sha-" I was saying but Lux started to run and since he was holding my hand I had to run as well. We both started to laugh as the festival came closer and closer. "Bonteri you better slow down!" I say as he is picking up speed. "Lux..." I say trying to get him to stop as we are about to go down another hill. "Lux!" I said as he fell over and I still held his hand as well. We roll down the hill, we then land far from each other. I sit up and pat myself to see if I am hurt. Only a few bruises! Thank the force! Then I look at Mr. Bonteri. He's not moving! Crap! I ran over and tried to see if he was okay. "Lux? Lux are you alright?" His face is to the ground still laying there not moving.

I kneel to turn him over. He is pulling a stupid face at me and was laughing. I yelp in mock fury and take a swing at Lux. He catches my arm. I try to move it but I accidentally move us. We rolled over in the grass laughing. Suddenly, we become aware of the contact between us. We let go of each other quickly and sit up, looking away. His face was red as my turned lekku black! Lux stands up and holds out his hand to me. I take it. He pulls me up. And now we are easy together, not self-conscious anymore.

"Come on. Let's go to the festival!" Lux says.

"Yeah."

O-O

15 minutes later...

We walked to the front and found the ticket booth.

"Hello, sir what- Lux?!" A boy around Lux's age, maybe a bit older says from the booth. Then looked at me. "Dude, who is this?"

"Oh, Leo this is Cassie," Lux says, I roll my eyes and punch his arm.

"My name is Ahsoka." I said then looked at Lux "I thought we were going to a festival not chit-chatting at the front of it."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just me and her." He said taking credits out of pocket.

"Ok, that will be thirty-six credits." He said. Lux handed it to him then looked at me.

"You go in, I will catch up," Lux said looking at me.

"Oh, ok then."

O-O

Lux's Pov

Ahsoka leaves into the crowd of people and I look at my friend.

"Dude, she is HOT!!" Leo said bluntly.

"Leo!" I yell looking at him with anger in my eyes.

"What am I wrong? Wait, oh did you use your charm on her already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I am talking about Mr. Playboy! Every girl on the planet would do anything just to be kissed by you. But you have not kissed a single girl." He says then noticed my face turning red.

"Uh... I have kissed a girl..." I said rubbing my neck.

"Let me guess, it was the hot girl. Am I right?"

"Well, um... yes. But it was so much more than a kiss. *sigh* Oh, it was magical..." I smile to myself remembering the kiss. I thought about the passion and all of the emotion in that long... magical kiss. Well if we are being technical it was a bunch of long kisses within a short period in time and we only escaped for breaths. And I held her in my arms as she was messing up my hair... And, Oi! When she said my name! She was so soft-spoken, so adorable!

"Wait so you're telling me you and her actually sl-"

"NO!!! No, no, no, no!!! Force, Leo! We just met!"

"Ooh... Wait how does Phoebe feel about this?" He asked, tilting his head.

"She is cool with it. Why?" I ask, What does Bea have to do with it?

"No reason... Anyway, you kind of have a line beside you so I don't want to be fired, so if you could just go that would be great."

"Oh, ok, well see you around!"

I went around looking for Ahsoka. Then I felt someone poke me on the back, I turned around and saw no one, that continued to happen for a bit then I turned around before the person tapped me. I see Ahsoka pretending she was not doing that.

"Oh, hi Lux. Didn't see you there..."

"Sure you didn't."

"Oh... uh, come on," Ahsoka said as she started to walk into the crowd some more.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked following her.

"Well, what do you do at a festival?" She asked and stopped walking.

"Well, we could-"

"Lux!!!" A familiar feminine annoying voice was heard in the crowd. Oh, force not Nevaeh! She came out of the crowd and was walking towards me and Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at me then looked at her. Ahsoka motioned for me to lean forward so I did.

"You want her to leave you alone?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Yes, very much."

"Ok, follow my lead." She whispered and then grabbed my arm and started giggling. What the heck is she doing? Nevaeh is right in front of us looking at me in her gross manner.

"Hi, Luxy! Funny seeing you here!" She then looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave her a warning look and went up into my ear.

"Start laughing." She whispered I let out a soft laugh. "Good now bring me closer." Wait, what? I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she instructed. "Wow, Lux you are a bold one!" She laughed laying one of her hands on my chest. "Oh you're still here... What do you want with my boyfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?!" Nevaeh said, pissed. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around my head and kissed my cheek.

"For a few weeks now... Oh, do you know how good of a kisser Lux is? He is sooo good." She said kissing me was not like our first kiss, this was staged, not real... I mean it still was not half bad though! She broke apart and smiled then sighed. "Aww, I must be the luckiest girl in the universe." She looked at Nevaeh, "Would you leave now we are kinda in the middle of something!" She said as she pulled me into another kiss, I felt like the whole fair was watching us, and I felt Neveah quickly leave once Ahsoka made a few noises. Ahsoka then pulled away looking at me then started laughing.

"What?"

"I think everyone is staring at us." She said with a laugh. "I think I overdid it."

"No, I think it was perfect."

"Well, I thought you would like it," Ahsoka said, nudging me with her elbow. Crap she kriffing knows!!!!! Red alert!!! She knows!!!!!!

"Oh... uh... you are amazing at acting," I say sweating.

"Oh... thanks." She said looking a bit disappointed and gave me a sad smirk.

"You're welcome." I looked at her as we walked around the festival in silence.

O-O

Hours have passed and nothing really to say. Then we went on the Ferris wheel. The sky was dark, this was the last thing we were going to do before we returned.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the Ferris wheel in fear.

"The padawan of the all famous 'Hero with no fear' is afraid of heights?"

"I am not afraid! I-i just don't like being in a small capsule that I have no control over in the sky where I could fall to my death if it shakes a bit."

"Well, you will be fine!"

"If you say so."

"Come on."

"But if we die, I will kill you." She said walking into the 'capsule' as she likes to call it.

"Fair enough." I said walking in the small 'capsule' next to her.

"Dang this is small."

"Well, it is made for two people," I said as we began to go into the sky.

She looked at the city in awe... her face was SO cute. Her eyes were so big, looking like she was a kid in a candy store.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She said in wonder, looking at the landscape.

"No, no I haven't," I said looking at her... Why are you so, so beautiful? She looked at me and lightly smiled. Then the Ferris wheel stopped, it scared Ahsoka so much that she wrapped herself around my side. YASSSS!!!! She looked up at me then got off of me.

"Sorry, it was a reflex!" She said turned around looking at the ground, flinching at the sight of the height.

"Well, I don't mind," I said trying to be smooth. I was not doing a good job at it.

"Oh well, in that case." She said putting her head on my shoulder, then closing her eyes. "Today was awesome! I have not had this much fun since... well, ever!" She added, opening her eyes, and smiled.

"Me too, Cas... me too."

We sat there in silence just us in peace. I bet you are all thinking right now one of these two things 'Awww! They are so cute together!!!' or you are not a teenage girl, that writes/reads fanfics in her spare time, 'Dude, you just met her! You don't know anything about her. Why are you kissing, flirting, and being playful with her?' My answer to that is: I don't know. I just have a strange feeling when I am with her... like... Well, I don't know! But I have a good feeling about her!

"Lux are you ok?" Ahsoka asked moving herself to where she could look at me.

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Ok then, um... Lux?"  
"Yes, Cassie?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For winning me the loth-cat plush earlier. It is so cute!" She said, grabbing the little push and hugging it.

"Well, you technically won it. I just tried, you actually won."

"Well, that might be true but, it was still sweet, so thanks."

"You are welcome, Cassie." I said as the ride stopped.

O-O

We exit and begin walking back after the awesome day we had but before we could exit the festival a Rodian female comes up to us.

"You are the son of Mina Bonteri, correct?" The woman asked.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Is it true that this young Togruta is your girlfriend?" The Rodian woman asked. I looked at Ahsoka and her lekku turned dark then she looked at me with a smirk. I didn't see her mouth moving but I swear she said: "This is where the fun begins!"

"Why do you want to know? Are you interested?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! I just want to know if you are dating this... thing." She said looking at Ahsoka then at me. Ok I am not dating Ahsoka but there is no need for a comment like that! What a jerk!! I looked at Ahsoka and I could tell that she was beyond pissed.

"Wow, just wow! Just because I am not the same species as Lux doesn't mean I love him any less! And I hate how people like you think you are a kriffing JERK!!!" She yelled perfectly in character and ran off fake crying or real crying because, well, that comment was not a nice one.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that! Cas!" I yelled going after Ahsoka.

O-O

Ahsoka's Pov

I-i why do i feel this way? I know that scum is just being sumy but still... She acted like I was a monster! Just because I am not an all powerful human! Well she is not even a human so she has no kriffing-

"Cas, are you okay?" Lux asked, coming from behind me, I stopped walking so he could catch up.

"Yeah, I am fine," I lie, looking down at the loth-cat plush that was in my hands.

"Ahsoka, tell me the truth, are you okay?"

"Bonteri, I am fine. Why do you care?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"I care about you, Cas." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know we just met and we are on opposite sides of the war, but I care about you, Ahsoka Cassiopeia Tano."

"I care about you too, Lux Eros Bonteri... I care about you alot... it's weird."

"You're telling me? Come on let's get a lift." Lux said, removing his hand and started walking.

"Aye, aye captain!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lux yelled we both laughed.

O-O

In the guest quarters...

He is sooo sweet! And handsome, smart, kind, compassionate, funny, quirky... the list goes on and on... And I always have a weird feeling when I am with him. I don't know what the feeling is but, I like it! It feels like the type of thing that is in cheesy rom-coms like- love. Am I in l-love? That is against the code! I can't be in love, right?

"A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening?

Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide what's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go?If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?

Ah-oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Oh-oh, if only...

If only...

If only

Every step, every word

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide what's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?

Oh-oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Oh-oh, if only

Yeah

Am I crazy?

Maybe we could happen, yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?

Oh-oh

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Oh-oh

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, if only

If only"

I sit on the bed for a moment.

"If only..."

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And I am really sorry this took forever to post... I will try to get better at that. Also song Is called 'If Only' by Dove Camron I think, Idk. Anyway Love ya' and may the force be with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Meet Me in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original name was "Two Girls In Love With One Boy" but it was too long for my liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe

O-O

(Bea's POV)

It is so late! Well, thank the force my shift is almost done! I am surprised that Lux and that one girl that he's pining over is not back yet. I mean yeah she is pretty cute and she does seem pretty nice but that is beside the point! I have known him for ten years! He has been my best friend for TEN kriffing years, I have liked him ever since I met him!!!! Then she showed her pretty little face and he...he is in... in love. No! He's not in love, he can't be..., right? I hear people talking behind me.

"Looking at you reminds me of the sun." I heard a familiar female voice say. As Lux and the Tagruta were in my line of vision.

"Hot, attractive, and the source of all light?" Lux asked with a smirk.

"No, fat, round, and looking at you hurts my eyes." Padawan Tano said with a mischievous smirk, Lux looked like he had just gotten an idea, and he quickly put his arm around Ahsoka's waist and leaned down and passionately kissed her. Wa?! What did I just witness? Why is he kissing her? She just called him fat! Ahsoka closed her eyes and started kissing him with the same amount of passion as they were moving closer together. They broke apart and started breathing heavily. Ahsoka had a face of shock and amazement while Lux had the face of 'force this girl is soo cute!'

"Do you still find me hard to look at?" Lux said with a smirk on this face. Oh force, no!

"Shut up, Bonteri." She said in a calm voice pulling him for another kiss. My heart! Why? Lux... why? Then they stopped and Ahsoka looked me dead in the eye. Holy Sith! Then Lux looked at me, they looked at each other and Lux blushed while Ahsoka's lekku darkened. "I should go to bed, see you in the morning," Ashoka said softly. It could be a whisper and left the room. Lux made his way over towards me.

"Ugh, hey Bea..."

"Oh... hiya' Lux ol' pal," I said, trying to act like I didn't just have my heart broken in a million pieces just now.

"So, how was your day?"

"Well, I worked so not too exciting. Your day if I am guessing correctly was just a bunch of make-out sessions."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Cause you two were just casually kissing," I said looking at him trying not to sound as hurt as I was.

"Oh... well, um... you see... Wait, why are you getting mad over this?"

"Mad?! Who said I was mad? I am not mad!"

"Bea, I have known you since we were five years old, I know when you are mad at me," Lux says, putting both of his hands on my shoulders looking me dead in the eye, my face turned pink because of how close he was to me. This is serious Phoebe! So, don't think about how close he is... and don't give in the urge to kiss him right now! I look to the side then back at him.

"Why do you like her?" I ask trying to make it not sound like every single teen holo-film. He took his hands off my shoulders and turned the other way.

"What are you talking about, Bea?"

"Oh, you know what I am talking about! So, don't play that way!"

"Bea, are you ok?" Lux turns around.

"I... I am fine, just it's been a long shift that's all." I say with a fake smile and sigh.

"Then you should get some sleep. We are going to the festival tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course, we are. Well, gonna clock out then."

"Kay' see you in the morning, My lady," Lux said with a bow.

"M'lord," I curtsy. Force, I hope my acting skills are good otherwise I am screwed. Then Lux started laughing.

"Night, Bea-Bea."

"Goodnight," I say with another fake smile as he goes up to his room. Well, that could have gone better! Also, they are at the point where they just kiss each other! Like they don't care if anyone is in the room, they will make out right in front of you! Oh, Lux... If only you knew.

An hour later...

(In Bea's family's apartment/ 'flat' if you are British)

We are eating dinner, I am picking at my food while my little siblings are talking.

"Yeah, that happened!" My little sister says.

"Sure it did Sabé... sure."

"Phoebe, are you ok? You have hardly eaten your Shaak stew." My mom said looking at me picking at my food.

"Yeah, I am fine, Mum. It's just Lux... that's all."

"Ooooo Lux!" My little brother Olié mocked.

"Phoebe is in love!! Oooo!" Sabé (my little sister) laughed, Olié joined the laughter.

"Olié! Sabé! Apologies to your big sister." My dad says.

"Sorry, Phoebe~," Sabé says.

"Yeah, sorry Bea." Olié smirks at his evil work.

"I am going to bed, see ya' in the morning," I say leaving my crazy family.

I am in my quarters being mopey you know being a teenage girl.

Ugh!!!! Why does Lux like- why- uh! Calm down Phoebe he doesn't even like you anyway so what even is the point of this...

"I see the way you look at her

I've never seen you look at me like that..."

I start passing in my room.

"It doesn't matter what I've heard

No one has to tell me twice

I can see it in your eyes"

I pushed a button to lock my door. And crossed my arms remembering how he looks at her, the love in his eyes...

"I will never be her..."

I sit on my bed and start crying.

"I know I'm not the perfect lover

And I can tell you love her

I can tell you love her, love her

She feels like summer

Gets along with your mother

So go ahead and love her

Go ahead and love her, love her, lover!"

I ran my fingers through my red hair.

"I'm not the perfect lover

I'm not the perfect lover..."

I put my face in my hands trying to dry my tears.

"Your taste in music is the same

Is that all it really takes to win your heart?

Oh, I don't want to play that way..."

I sang remembering what happened right before they first kissed.

"Why do I get butterflies when yours flew away from mine?

She's got everyone wrapped around her finger

Oh, the girl you want

I will never be her

I know I'm not the perfect lover

And I can tell you love her

I can tell you love her, love her

She feels like summer

Gets along with your mother

So go ahead and love her

Go ahead and love her, love her, lover

I'm not the perfect lover

I'm not the perfect lover..."

I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep crying, wanting to be Ahsoka at that moment.

(In the morning)

My eyelids open on a cool Raxus morning, it's nothing like a morning on a lot of the planets we moved from but you get used to the change of climates. I get out of my bed and pick out my favorite (comfy) dress.

(It looks like this )

I change into it and walk out of my room into the kitchen  
I change into it and walk out of my room into the kitchen. And I see my little siblings eat and my Mom is talking to my Dad.

"Ooo, look it's Mrs. Bonteri!" Sabé said.

"Nice one, sis!" Olié said as both of them laugh.

"Oh, stop teasing your sister you two."

"Yes, Ma'am~," They said in unison. Then started whispering to each other, as my mom started walking over to me.

"So, where are you off to?"

"Lux's! We are going to the festival today."

"Oh, ok have fun!" Mom said.  
"I will try to," I say in a somber tone.

"What do you mean? You two are best friends, why would you not have fun?"

"Well, we are going with a girl he likes."

"Oh, I see... Well, do you know her?"

"Well, no but she does seem like a good person."

"Well, if Lux likes her she would be a pretty good person."

"But-"

"Phoebe, if you don't like her because of an actual reason that's one thing, but you don't even know this girl. She might possibly be a good person."

"I guess..."

"Ok, at least try to give her the benefit of the doubt." My mom said putting her hand on my shoulder then looked at the time and took her hand off. "You should get going."

"Yeah, love ya'."

O-O

I walked out of my house and saw a familiar person.

"Hey, Ginger where are you going?" The boy said.

"I am going to Lux's place. Why do you care, Jade?"

"Can I not ask where you are going? Is that not allowed?"

"No, you can...So, how's your cousin?"

"Which cousin?'

"Uh, I think it was... uh Mara? Your mum's side right?"

"Yeah, little Mara Nash. It's too bad she isn't on my dad's side. Her name goes well with my dad's surname."

"Yeah, the name Mara Jade is so cute! Just the name Mara is cute. If I have a daughter that is what I would name her."

"Hey, maybe she could be a Jade," Archer said with an elbow nudge.

"In your dreams, Archer." I roll my eyes.

"Fair enough. Want me to walk you there?"

"Uh, sure? I mean it would not hurt I guess."

So, we walked together to Lux's family's summer house. Making a bit of conversation. Then we make it to the front of the house.

"Well, this is where we part ways," I say putting my hand out to shake him goodbye.

"Bye, Ginger," Archer said, shaking my hand.

"Goodbye, Jade," I said and I let go of his hand and entered the house.

One of the handmaidens walked over to me.

"Hello there, Phoebe. They should be in the main part of the house," The handmaiden said.

"Thank you, Winnie."

"I am always happy to help! Also, The three of you know what sisters are back."

"Oh, may the force be with us all." I facepalm, sighed, and left. I heard Winnie laugh.

(Ahsoka's Pov)

"So, your cousins are here?" I ask, confused about what he just said.

"Yeah, you are not gonna like them," Lux said, rubbing his neck.

"Sure I will! So, what are their names?"

"Oh, O-" Lux said before getting interrupted.

"Angelica~" A girl I would say is about 14 pops up and sings.

"Eliza~" Another 14 year old sang popping from the other girl.

"And Peggy!" A 13-year-old girl sang with her arms crossed waking out behind the two.

"The Schyler sisters~" They sang in unison.

"Yes, thank you. Ugh..." Lux said with an eye roll. "But, that's also not your name!"

"Oh, Lux, our names don't work well in that way!" Eliza said.

"Ok, Ahsoka, these are my cousins Olivia, Sadie, and Janiyah. Also, your names could work in that way if you change the order of the names. Like I don't know Janiyah~ Olivia~ And Sadie."

"But, then it's all mixed up! Force, cuz." Ang- Olivia said.

"Yeah, I am in the middle, not Olivia!" El- Sadie said.

"Yeah, and I am at the end!" Said P- Janiyah.

"Wait, girls that's her!" Sadie exclaimed looking dead at me. The three girls formed a little huddle and started whispering. "She is a sight for sore eyes, to say the least, but I feel like you could do better, cuz," Sadie added with a tone and a weird accent.

"Oh, we are not dating," Lux said with his face in his palms.

"Sure, and we're not cousins!"

"Well, technically you're not," Lux whispered.

"Lux!" They all yelled in unison giving their cousin the death stare.

"Sorry, sorry. So why are you three here?" Lux asked, looking super done. I guess he really doesn't like his cousins.

"We need your help. Our parents are fighting again and we need your negotiation skills to resolve the conflict. We would resolve it but you know... you have a way with words." Olivia said, almost begging him.

"Wait right now? I was gonna-"

"Lux, you be trippin!" Janiyah yelled and slapped him in the face. "Come on and stop being the playa' you are!" I look at Lux with a face of confusion. What does she mean by that? Then all of a sudden Lux's best friend in the universe/someone hot enough to be a model comes in the room.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" The redhead asked.

"Phoebe!!" The girls tackled her.

"Oi! I can't breathe!" Phoebe yelped in her perfect accent that Lux also has. The girls let go and smiled.

"Bea, um today we are gonna have a slight change in plans," Lux said.

"Um, okay what is happening?"

"You and Ahsoka are going without me."

"Wait, WHAT!" Phoebe and I yelled in unison.

"I mean you don't have to but, you know you two could get to know each other."

"Well, I guess," I say looking at Phoebe awkwardly. "Come on, we should get going."

"Wait, right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok..." Phoebe said looking to the side.

"I can drive, let's go," I say, ushering her to leave. I mean she is Lux's best friend and I can hear her opinions of the war and stuff like that. And this conversation is really personal. "Bye, Bonteri and Schuyler sisters. Come on, Phoebe!" I grab her arm and drag her away.

I pull her until we exit the mansion.

"What was that for!" Phoebe said as soon as I let her go.

"I really wanted to leave that conversation."

"Oh, well I get that."

"Well, let's get going, you have a speeder?"

"Yeah come on."

UwU

We arrived at the festival. We rode a few rides and she started warming up to me but was still a bit quiet. I really want to start a conversation with her. I mean she seems friendly...

"So... how long have you known Lux?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I have known him for... ten years." She said looking to the side at all of the rides and children stuffing their faces with food. Ten- TEN YEARS!!!! Well, dang!

"That's a while. So what did he look like as a little kid?"

"Oh." She sighed. "He had lighter hair, not blonde but not as brown as it is... he had these cute little freckles. And he so rowdy well until-"

"His father died?"

"Yes. As soon as he died Lux started dedicating his life to politics, so much that he became the junior senator. This means if something were to happen to his mother he would be the next senator until a new one gets elected."

"Really?" I asked her, not believing what she was saying. Wow, and here I thought he was just a teenage boy. But, why did he not ever tell me he was so big into politics? Oh, right the war.

"Yes, anyway come on!"

"Ok..." I say as she grabs my arm and brings me to a stand full of sweet-smelling things. He turns to me and said-

"You are going to love this." She said then looked at the merchant. "Two please!"

"Ok, that will be six credits." The merchant said.

"Thanks, come on you are gonna like this." She said handing me a pink fluffy puff on a stick.

"Uh... if you say so." I said as I took a bite out of it, it immediately dissolved in my mouth and left a sweet taste. And it's something other than rations bars and not meat I can eat! This is so sweet I love it! I took another bite, then another... and then some more. I looked up to see Phoebe giggling to herself.

"I am glad you like it!" She said, then looked to the side.

"You know I am actually having fun."

"Me too, you are really fun. No wonder why Lux likes you." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right, Lux is just a flirt. All boys are like that."

"Uhhh, Lux is not like that at all. He never flirts with girls... you're the first girl that he likes, actually likes! Other girls he might think are cute but he never goes above that. But you- well let's just say he really likes you." She said as she glanced to the ground. I- I can't believe- he actuality- JEDI CODE!!! It doesn't matter. The code prevents it.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Wait, what?"

"Jedi code, 'There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; There is serenity. There is no death; there is only the Force. A Jedi does not act for personal power or wealth but seeks knowledge and enlightenment. A Jedi never acts from hatred, anger, fear, or aggression but acts when calm and at peace with the Force. Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use the powers to defend and to protect, never to attack others. Jedi Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.'" I say in a then take a breath because I did not when I was saying the code in its entirety.

"Well, first you memorized that!! Dang girls do they brainwash you or something?"

"Uh... not brainwash but we have to memorize it before you become a padawan by heart (A/N: I made that up) so I kinda have to know it."

"Well, poor you."

"But I am fine."

"You can't love, be mad, you have to save everyone. Isn't there a lot of pressure on you? I mean you still are, I don't know FIFTEEN!!"

"I mean, yeah. But it's fine I was trained for that kinda pressure."

"I mean you still are fifteen if you're trained or not."

"Fair point. But... well...it's complicated. I don't know how to explain it." I say looking to the side. The Jedi knows what's best, Ahsoka. They have been doing it for years.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Thank you for being understanding."

"Your welcome," Phoebe said, smiling at me. She is really nice. Why is she being so nice?

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you didn't like me."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't but I talked to my mum and she said I should give you the benefit of the doubt and so I did. And I am glad I did. You are really fun!"

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks!"

"Now come on! Enough with the cliches let's do something stupid!"

"Yes, sir, Commander Tano, sir!" Phoebe said in a military-like way then saluted.

And for the rest of the day we just acted like normal teenage girls... well mostly. We didn't gossip over which boy we thought was cutest well probably because we both kind of like the same boy. It is weird though I have been here for like three days I have already made two friends that are on the other side of the war.


	8. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song Heather! Idk I just like it.

(Lux's POV)

"Thanks," Janiya said.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I have to head back." I say trying to go out of the door, then the youngest sister/the only one actually related to me came in the room. "Aww, you just had you come when I was leaving huh."

"You know me. So, when did you meet her?"

"Who, Meg?" I ask, confused by the question.

"You know who. That really pretty Togruta girl that you were sucking faces with yesterday on the news." Megyn Kate said so nonchalantly that it made my face turn redder than it has ever been!

"W-what?"

"The one you were making out with! She is your girlfriend, right? That's what it said on the news."

"Oh, kriff."

"Language!" Sadie said, covering Megyn's ears. "Megyn is not lying. So, talk to us about Cassie!"

"Cassie?"

"That's what the news said you called her," Olivia said, walking into the room.

"Oh, Ahsoka. Well, she's not my girlfriend but we are friends."

"More like friends with benefits," Janiya whispered underneath her breath.

"What did you say, dearest cousin?"

"I am good," Janiya answered. I sighed, I was about to walk out the door then Megyn grabbed a hold of my leg.

"You have to give her a pretty necklace!! It's a Bakura tradition!"

"Megyn, he's not from Bakura," Olivia said, shushing her adoptive younger sister.

"Well, he should be, we have the greatest city in the universe!" Megyn said, then breaking into song, "In the greatest in the UNIVERSE!! Work, Work!!"

"Angelica~"

"Eliza~"

"And Peggy!"

"The Schuyler sisters! We're looking for a mind at work, work!!" The three sisters sang in unison. "Hey, hey. In the greatest city- in the greatest is Uni- Verse!!"

"Ugh," I roll my eyes. "Are you done?" I ask, really anxious to leave.

"Yep," Megyn said. "Wait no! You gotta get her a necklace!" Dang, this girl is persistent.

"Ok, ok. Where should we go, Meg?" I keel down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Mama and Papa would know! I am gonna go ask-"

"No! I mean they need a cool down from the fight they had." Sadie said, interrupting her. "Plus I know a place."

X-D

At the jewelry store.

"I don't know jewelry, so what type of necklace should I even get?" I asked looking at my cousins, as soon as I said that they started SEARCHING the place. Scanning every single nook and cranny and asking me random yet important questions like:

"What's her favorite color?"

"Do we have a budget?"

"Do you think this would bring out her eye?"

"Can, you slow down?" I ask, looking at them.

"Fine~." They all say in unison.

"Thanks," I added, and then I started looking around myself. After a while I found a pretty looking necklace with a teardrop shape, with a ridged amethyst in the middle of I would say half a karat of small white diamonds, with a gold setting and gold chain. I pick up the piece of jewelry and turn to my cousins. "I think I like this one."

"NO!!!!" They all yell in unison.

"Well, tell me what you really think," I sarcastically remarked.

"Ok, that necklace looks hideous." Sadie sassed, "You have to get something that has meaning, to you and her! Ya' dingus."

"Oh, now I get it... no I still don't," I whined, as the girls facepalmed.

"Get something that is significant to you and Ahsoka. A cute thing that you both like about each other!"

"Aaaa! I get it now."

"Finally." Megyn chuckled.

"Says the five-year-old." I joked, but also earned a glare from the littlest sister.

"Keep it up, wise guy." Megyn threatened, My own family, is going to murder me, geez! And then she hit my leg which made me fall. I stood up and then my eyes laid on a necklace. It was a simple design, a silver chain, a hook made out of small white sapphires, between the space of the hook is around the opal, with a silver setting.

"Wow, where is this opal from? I haven't seen anything like it."

"Oh, it's from our moon. Very rare, only a few hundred of those gems exist." The merchant said probably trying to upsell me. But the moon. I mean she did call me the sun, and if I am the sun she is the moon, mysterious and beautiful!

"Hey girls what about this one?" I ask, calling them over.

"I like it," Olivia replied.

"You do?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I am gonna get it."

"Yay!!"

I paid for the necklace, said my goodbyes to the girls, and went home. 

co.oc

After a while, Ahsoka and Bea came back.

"And then they acted like I wasn't even standing there!" Ahsoka laughed.

"Wait so your Master and the Senator actually did that?" Bea asked laughing with Ahsoka.

"Yep! Then they just acted like they didn't just break the code." Ahsoka added. The two girls could not stop laughing... until they saw me.

"Whatcha doin?" Bea asked, looking at me.

"Well, hi to you too."

"Sorry, hi. Now, when did you get here?"

"Like just now."

"Oh, that makes more sense..." Bea murmured as an awkward silence came. "Well, I should go," Bea added and walked over to me to give me a hug or something. She hugged me and whispered. "This one is a keeper." She gave me a smile, then she waved goodbye to Ahsoka and left. I looked at Ahsoka and she looked different. She looked a bit shy and closed off.

"Are you ok, Cassie?" I asked with a concerned look on my face, she looked up and looked back down walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in deep thought is all."  
"Ok, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, Phoebe told me something earlier today and I am still trying to wrap my head around it."

"What did she say?" I asked, concerned about what my best friend told the girl that I am very much attracted to.

"Oh, nothing too important."

"GoOD!" I yell, quickly my voice cracking in the middle of it. Ahsoka starts laughing, my face turns red. "That mad?"

"Yep!" She laughed, "But, I mean it is understandable you are a teenager. I mean I wonder why it doesn't happen more often." She adds then we both look at the fourth wall, and then look back at each other. "So, is Padme and your mother here?"  
"Not that I am aware of."

"Ok, so I should probably go upstairs," Ahsoka replied, then started walking inside as soon as I remembered: Holy Sith the necklace! Well, dang it Bonteri! I just have to wait for the right moment! Yeah, just wait!

wo.ow

Ahsoka's POV

I walked up to the guest quarters where I am staying and found a note on the bed of the room. I picked it up and read it in my head. 'Dear Ahsoka, Mina and I are not going to come back until much later tonight... So, your welcome! Have fun with your boyfriend! Also, I have the best outfit for you, check the closet. Love your favorite senator, Padme Amidala. P.S. You better be asleep before midnight, missy!'

"Oh, Padme! You just had to huh?" I walk over and open the closet and see my combat suit and something that Padme picked out. "I mean she won't know that I picked my combat suit." I scheme, but then I see another note on my combat suit that read 'Ahsoka Cassiopeia Tano! You better wear what I picked out or I will tell Anakin!" Dang, it Padme! I guess she knows me too well. I grabbed the one that Padme got for me and it also had a note on it saying. 'Yes, I do know you too well.' Oh, Padme! I take a look at what Padme gave me. A grey turtleneck sweater with a black overalls like dress that hugs on the curves and a silver zipper in the middle of the dress that is about five and a half inches above the knee and white sneakers. I am going to be cold. Whatever! Then my comm started to ring: "Oh don't you-" I picked it up to see Barriss Offee my best friend's hologram.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka where are you?!"

"Well, hello to you too."

"Ahsoka, this is serious your master is not happy. He can't find you anywhere."

"Did he tell you to comm me?"

"Yes, now Ahsoka where are you?"

"Ok, but don't tell anyone."

"Is it that bad?"

"You know me. I am the adventurous type."

"Fair point but where in Yoda's sake are you!"

"Raxus, I am on Raxus Prime."

"YOU ARE ON A SEPRITIST WORLD WITHOUT THE COUNCIL'S APPROVAL!"

"...Yes"

"Oh, Ahsoka, you are screwed."

"Yeah... I know."

"Wait... you seem different..."

"What do you mean, Barriss?"

"I mean you seem more, I don't know... relaxed maybe?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, of course not. But you still- just forget what I said and come back to Coruscant as soon as you can. I will try to stall for you."

"Thanks so much, Barriss! I will come back when my business is done."

"Ok, May the force be with you, Ahsoka."

"And with you," I respond, turning off the comm. Well better put this puppy on. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal one Lux Bonteri. "Lux? What are you doing?"

"Ok, so my mother and the Senator are not going to be here for a while so... do you want to do something?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

"Sure, like what?"

"So, not too far from here there is a lake, and I was thinking we could eat there."

"You what to go on a picnic?"  
"Yeah, sure. Give me a bit to pack."

"Wait? What?"

"You asked me to go on a picnic, and I said yes."

"Wait... oh you tricky minx!" I exclaimed. Wow, he totally- wow! Ok then. He smiled and walked away, I giggled. Oh, Bonteri!

;n;

Lux's POV

Ok... this is your chance to give her the necklace. Ok, Lux! Stick to the plan! But, what if she- NO! Stick to the kriffing plan, BONTERI!

"Lux~ are we going or not?" Ahsoka whined coming into the room.

"Yeah give me a sec-" I explain as I turn around to see Ahsoka Tano looking super, No! SMOKING HOT!!

"Are you ok?"

"No," I reply as she walks up close to me and claps on my chin with the thumb and index finger. What the kriff? And moves my jaw up.

"Sorry I thought your jaw was stuck, it wasn't moving and then you started to drool so I thought I would help you." Drool! I feel my face feel some silva right next to my mouth. Kriff! Ahsoka laughed "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, ok..." I grab the food and walk out of the house with Ahsoka.

"So where is this lake?" Ahsoka asked, starting to walk with me.

"Not too far, I could get a transport if you want."

"Nah, I like walking.

"Ok then come on!"

:-P

At the lake...

"This is a really nice place," Ahsoka said as we arrived at the lake as the sun was beginning to set, but it was not at the point where the sky turns pink yet.

"Yeah... it's pretty."

"So... um, come on let's get this set up."

"What- oh yeah."

"Everything is in the bag, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, are you gonna take it out or not?"  
"Right, right sorry."

"Not a problem... hey let me help you with it."

"No, I can handle it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Ok. I will see if... I don't know- wow that was poetic, I just will be right back."

"Don't be long."

"I don't worry, I'll be back!"

"And don't get lost, I have plans and they are not finding a lost Jedi padawan."

"Ok, ok..." She said walking away, I laughed to myself. I wonder why she had the urge to leave... She probably doesn't want to stand there awkwardly while I set everything up. Or she doesn't like sand. It is coarse, rough, irritating, and gets EVERYWHERE!! Dang it, Lux you blew it! Ok, you are probably being paranoid... NAH THIS IS GONNA BE A DISASTER!!!! Ok, breathe, Bonteri! And everything will be ok. Well, let's get this stuff put up for when she comes back.

After setting everything up I went looking for her because she was not back. I found her, she wasn't far away or anything, I don't know why I needed to find her. I just might need glasses I don't know.

"Hey, is everything set up?" Ahsoka asked, I nodded. "I could have helped, ya' know. I could have easily set everything out with the force in like two seconds flat."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it," I responded, Also I have a surprise I don't want you to see, but whatever.

"You have a surprise you don't want me to see?"

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!" I yelled... That was a good idea, Bonteri just yell at her... real smooth.

"Duh. And yes, very smooth." She said with her signature smirk.

"Wait...have you been reading my mind this whole time?"

"Oh, well... on and off. But not all the time."  
"Thank the force!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm...... I have the picnic set up so let's go!"

"Oh, ok," Ahsoka said, looking down.

O////O

We began walking to the picnic, Ahsoka was quiet... it was weird she was obviously lost in thought. Why can't I be a Jedi and read her mind? Oh, did she hear that? Probably. I looked at her to see if she did hear me but she continued to look down at the water.

"If you are wondering, no I was not listening."

"How did you know if you weren't listening?"

"I can feel you staring at me. It was an educated guess."

"Oh..." I could feel my cheeks burning out of embarrassment. I hear a quiet laugh from Ahsoka. "What's so funny?"

"You get embarrassed so easily."

"I do not."

"Suuure, Bonteri."

"Oh, just shut up," I said, we both laughed as we reached the picnic destination.

"Oh, this looks nice." Ahsoka looked at it like she had never seen food before. "I am starving."

"Then eat girl." Ahsoka immediately got the food and started inhaling it, she was eating so fast. "I said eat not inhale."

"What? I am hungry. Don't' you kriffing judge me Bonteri, or I swear you are gonna have a broken leg in a second."

"Wow chill out, no judgment here."

"Good."

"Sooo... look at the nice sunset," I say trying to change the subject as soon as possible. 

"Yeah, I guess. If you think this is nice you should see the sunset on Shili. They are the most enchanting sunset you will ever see." Ahsoka confessed looking at the sky and then looking down at her hands.

"When was the last time you've been to Shili?"

"Well, I did go like I would say when I was about... four so even years ago. I went there to hunt and kill the Akul and make a headdress out of its teeth."

"Oh... so did you kill it?"

"Yeah, that is what's on my head now... duh."

"Oh, that makes sense... I guess."

"Yeah it's one of my people's traditions and I am glad to have done it. That's a fun thing about being a Jedi. You can still do your people's traditions even if you were taken from them." She murmured looking a bit mad.

"Touchy subject?"

"Yep." Then she just starts laughing, "Why do all of our conversations have to be depressing?" She asked and started laughing even more than before, I joined her. Why does that always happen? The sky started turning a dark purple. So tacky. (A/N That was a joke I had with my Mom and I love it so I am not taking it out so if you are confused then, I am sorry) This is your chance Bonteri! You should give her the- wait she can read my thoughts I can't say it. "Are you good Bonteri? You are awfully silent."

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought. Wait did you-"

"Nah. I didn't feel like it. So tell me what you were thinking of or ya' know I could just see."

"Right... I- um... Oi, you know my cousins?"

"Sure what about them?"

"Well, on their planet has a tradition..."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking into my eyes, looking as confused as she was beautiful.

"They give like jewelry to people that are important to them and stuff..."

"Oh, so you are thinking about giving something to Phoebe."

"NO! I mean it is a kinda romantic thing and Bea is my best friend.

"Oh, ok then... so do I know who it is?"

"I would sure like to think so. So anyway I bought a necklace and-" I was cut off by her using the force to get the necklace out of the bag.

"Uau, isso parece muito caro. Você deve realmente gostar dessa garota, hein? Sinceramente, estou meio com ciúme..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was saying this looks really expensive."

"Oh, it was. But I just hope she likes it."

"Well I love it so if she doesn't I can steal it." She laughed with the most adorable laugh in the universe's history. Why does she have to be so cute!? Wait stop stalling and give her the kriffing necklace!

"Well, you don't have to steal the necklace because it's for-" Ugh why is everything cutting me off this is just being stretched out now Sadie! Sorry, Lux! You're lucky you are the author or I would kill you!

"Lux stop fighting with that kid!"

"Finne. But what cut me off?"

"Look behind you young man." I heard my Mother's voice. I turn and I do see my Mother, Mina Bonteri staring at me with anger in her eyes. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Mum! I thought you were out with Senator Amidala."

"I was then I wanted to check up on you and you weren't home so I went here and- wait I don't need to explain that to you! I am the parent here, not you little boy."

"Mother, how did you know we were here?"

"I have my ways. Now, children, you are going back to the house you now! Do you understand?"

"But Mother-"

"Don't give me that tone! Now come on."

"Yes, Mother."

"I am sorry about my son Commander Tano," Mum says to Ahsoka as if I forced her to come!

"There is nothing to be sorry for Senator Bonteri, I willingly came along," Ahsoka said in response as we all walked towards a speeder. She looked at me in a 'Are you ok?' look. I silently nodded. We get into the speeder as I see some maids picking up my setup I put up as we go back home. This kriffing sucks! 

UwU

Once we arrived...

I get out of the speeder and I go back inside of my house. Seeing Padme Amidala Naberrie (possibly Skywalker, from the stories Ahsoka has told me), in the hall. She looks at me and ushers me to come with her. What the what? I follow her and she starts to say something.

"I am really sorry about that. I tried to stop her but her Momma instincts kicked in."

"Wait so what actually happened?"'

"She forgot something here she thought the both of you would be here so then she looked at where you were by tracking your comm. And I had a good feeling you too would go out so I tried to stop her but then it happened."

"Wait... SHE CAN TRACK ME?!?!"

"Duh! That is like parenting trick 101. For someone top of their class you are not that bright," Senator Amidala says with sas I have never seen her have. I never knew she acted so sassy! Well, I also haven't seen her in a hot minute. Fair point, Bonteri. Thank you, Bonteri. Well, you are- STOP THAT! Wait did she say something else? "Ok, were you listening?"

"I am sorry, can you repeat that?" Padme blinked and most likely rolled her eyes suddenly all politicians can do.

"I said that the Senate meeting is tomorrow and that means we are also leaving tomorrow."

"HOLLY SITH!!!!"


End file.
